Power receptacles are commonly distributed through a building for providing power for pluggable devices. Increases in energy efficiency and proliferation of lower power microprocessor based devices have contributed to an increased number of DC power receptacle sockets distributed throughout a space and that may be used for running or charging devices such as mobile phones. DC power receptacle sockets may be integrated with line voltage (e.g., 120V) or other receptacles. Alternatively, DC power receptacle sockets may be available as standalone receptacles and provide DC power to run and/or charge pluggable devices. For example, USB and RJ-45 sockets, which may provide DC power for running and/charging devices, are widely available as standalone receptacles and are becoming more commonly available integrated with line power or other receptacles. While building management systems continue to improve electrical efficiency with sensors and controllers, DC power receptacles are largely uncontrolled and could be missing from an operating profile of a building. Thus, a solution that provides wireless control and/or monitoring of DC power receptacles may be desirable.